gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 10
is the tenth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis Chino starts to miss Cocoa after she spends more time with Chiya to help her study and enlists the help of Megumi and Maya to lend her a hand at Rabbit House. In this time, Chino comes to a realization... '' Summary Cocoa has come to Ama Usa An to see Chiya, but decides to stick around for a quick bite to eat. Meanwhile, at Rabbit House, Chino grinds coffee beans while Rize finishes some latte art. They remark on how quiet it is without Cocoa and recall the discussion with her before she left, requesting to bring Tippy with her until Chino refused. However, she is sure things will liven up since she invited Maya and Megumi to come lend them a hand, and just then her friends show up. With Megumi taking Cocoa's uniform, Rize changes to one of the bartender outfits and allows Maya to use hers- although she refues to let her have her gun. After changing they return and reveal Maya's decision to put her hair up into pigtails, along with Chino and Tippy, so that they match Megumi and Rize. Back at Ama Usa An, Cocoa helps tending to customers. She and Chiya seem to work very well together and have a lot of fun, causing Chiya to ask if they can hire her permanently. At Rabbit House the girls busily get to work but they struggle upon noticing Chino is only making milk cocoa, instead of the orders everyone has been requesting. She doesn't appear aware that she is doing it, but Rize is able to determine she probably misses Cocoa. With that, Megumi suggests they drink the drinks she was making to avoid wasting them. Meanwhile, Aoyama curiously observes Anko. She then gets flustered upon realizing Cocoa was reading her second book out loud and tells her to quit. Maya asks Rize to teach her about "''Argentina", only to be corrected by Megumi, who points out she got the word mixed up with a cooking method known as "al dente". Chino points out how connected they are mentally, and Rize questions if this is true, so Maya asks her to guess what she is thinking. When she gets it wrong, Megumi reveals that she wishes to visit the Hot Spring Pool after work ends. Maya confirms she was right, saying that since Chino told them about it, she has been wanting to pay it a visit. As the girls take a break, Chiya voices how happy she is to have Cocoa there since nobody else her age works there. They change out of their uniforms and give Sharo a call; but she doesn't understand what the point in this was until they reveal they intended on having her hit them in order to make them focus on studying. They manage to convince her to stay- but she finds her patience tested fairly quick when the only English they can understand is "Coffee" and "Green Tea". It's then Cocoa asks to borrow Chiya's notes and compliments them, only to realize she got the Ama Usa An menu list instead; causing Sharo to get even angrier. Megumi, Maya, Chino, Tippy, and Rize arrive at the Hot Springs pool and Rize warns the girls not to get separated from one-another. They watch as Chino takes a moment to observe a rabbit, which Rize compares to her behaving like Cocoa, much to her surprise. They head inside to change and quickly start having fun while Rize relaxes on a chair and observes them. Meanwhile, Chino stays at the corner and plays chess with Tippy again and bringing up concern on being a good host and having to rely on Cocoa at times like this. When Tippy responds she notes his voice sounds different, then expresses surprise when Aoyama suddenly appears. She speaks to her before floating away, but Chino is left clueless. It's then Megumi and Maya approach with water guns. Rize brought them and has one for herself and Chino. They split into teams, with Chino noting how intense Rize has suddenly become. After they fill the guns with water they start to play, but Chino hides behind a pillar. She reveals that she has decided to let Rize do the work- but to her surprise Aoyama has gotten ahold of Maya's gun. She threatens to use Tippy as a captive unless she tells her where Rize is, but she suddenly shows up and sprays both Aoyama and Megumi. With that they try to find out where Maya is and resume the game while Chino observes how damp Tippy is. Sharo tries to get Cocoa to stop counting numbers so that she can resume studying. Which doesn't work until she spots an Album nearby and decides to observe it. She notes how unhappy Chiya looks in the picture and Sharo reveals that she was worried over them still staying friends, since they attend different schools. Chiya is quick to quiet her though, a bit embarrassed by this. That evening, the girls get together with some chocolate drinks for them to all have. They make their way home while Chino attempts to think of a text to send to Cocoa. When the girls note this and she starts to feel confused again, Rize decides to change the subject by challenging them to a race. She reveals that if she wins, she will get to call them "Chimame Corps" starting the next day and runs off. To their horror the girls have no choice but to give chase. Sharo enjoys a bath while Cocoa bathes herself nearby. When Cocoa brings up Chiya once more, Sharo suddenly realizes how her behavior was a lot like her own, whenever she'd snap at her for bringing up things from the past. She tells Cocoa to remain a good friend for Chiya- but gets flustered after realizing she didn't even hear her. After they finish, Sharo is quick to fall asleep while studying and Chiya covers her with a blanket before quieting Cocoa down to make sure they don't wake her and to avoid speaking of the past again. Cocoa feels envious over not having a childhood friendship like them and when Chiya suggests they start to make new memories together, Cocoa decides that cutting her bangs like their own would be a good start. Maya, Megumi, and Chino have bathed and changed and decide to play a game before bed. However, Chino only has chess. Suddenly, her father shows up with a game for the girls to play and they gratefully accept the games, choosing one to play and appear to have a lot of fun. But they seem to notice that Chino has continued to think about Cocoa and sends Chiya a text, claiming to be checking in to make sure Cocoa isn't causing problems. Meanwhile, Cocoa is delighted to know Chino may miss her until she sees the picture of the soaked Tippy from the pool. She is sad she was unable to go with them and her commotion causes Sharo to awaken. Chino receives a call from Cocoa and starts to speak with her. Cocoa asks if they had fun, but she quickly starts to cry over not getting to play with them as well. Chino admits that before she met Cocoa she wouldn't have had the nerve to invite her friends over, and this seems to cheer Cocoa back up. She promises to come back home the next day and hangs up, with Chiya getting the idea to send a group photo to Rize and Chino. Rize is curious over it, then questions their bangs being similar before getting into bed. As the trio lay down, Chiya asks Sharo if they wish to share some scary stories. She quickly refuses, and as it turns out Cocoa grabbed Anko to sleep with. She gladly agrees to let Cocoa cuddle her instead, to keep Anko away- but quickly regrets it when Cocoa decides to take up her offer. With that everyone turns in for bed. At one point, Sharo has a dream of herself being abandoned by Chiya and Cocoa at school. She is ashamed of it and looks to find them also dreaming, offering their food to her. This causes Sharo to quickly try to go back to sleep so that she can finish the dream. The next morning, Rize has decided to cut her bangs like the others and heads out. She decides to visit Rabbit House as a customer that day and steps inside to find that the girls have changed the Cafe theme to that of a litle sister type. Rize doesn't respond the way they hoped, causing Chino to wonder if this only works on Cocoa. Characters :By order of appearances. *Chiya *Cocoa *Chino *Tippy *Rize *Maya *Megumi *Aoyama *Anko *Sharo Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 10/Gallery Trivia Major Events *Maya and Megumi visit the Hot Springs Pool for the first time. *Maya and Megumi work at Rabbit House again. *Cocoa works somewhere else for the first time. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes